Game Client
The Game Client is an open source RuneScape launcher built by Jagex. The client is designed to compensate for those who do not have Java installed or those who are having issues with Java, and is used by 75% of players . Since Jagex updated the client to its current state, they have released the source code to the public in accordance to the GPL version 2 license of OpenJDK. The project began on 20 January 2010 and was launched on 25 May 2010, originally only being available to Windows users. An unofficial GUI client was eventually developed to work with OS X by taking the jar file from the Windows client and wrapping it in the standard OS X Application Bundle. Jagex later placed its imprimatur on the unofficial OS X client by making it available in the download section of the Runescape website. As of 5 August 2015, the current release is version 1.2.7. Prior to 25 May 2010, the client was an Internet Explorer-based application that allowed a user to play RuneScape without using a conventional browser. However, players using higher-end computers may prefer to use the browser based version as the client has size and resolution limitations that the browser version does not. Using third-party software (such as SwiftKit) to play RuneScape does not violate the Rules of RuneScape, but is not recommended for use by Jagex. Version 1.0.0.5 was the last stable of this release client version by Jagex. The official client may be downloaded at the Ways to Play section of the RuneScape website. Troubleshooting If users are having problems with the Game Client, they are recommended to try following these steps in order and see if they can resolve their problem. General *'When the Game Client loads, I get a page saying "Page cannot be displayed"' This is most likely to do with a personal firewall which is blocking the Client from accessing the internet. Users will have to allow the program ("runescape.exe" or "JagexLauncher.exe" for Windows users, and "RuneScape.app" for Mac users) access to the internet in order for it to work. *'When clicking on the map, the screen goes black, as if loading, but never loads.' **Click on the screen, and if it doesn't load, open another program to minimise it. If that doesn't work then just exit the program and restart it. Mac *'When I try resizing the window, the client locks up.' The Mac version of the client cannot be resized in software mode. Switching to OpenGL solves the problem and will allow access to the resizable and fullscreen options. The window can be resized in OpenGL, and the graphics can subsequently be switched back to software mode without problems. Editing the client's configuration If you update your client, you will have to apply the changes made to the configuration again. Windows On Windows the configuration is stored in the file %USERPROFILE%\jagexcache\jagexlauncher\runescape\runescape.prm To edit this file type %USERPROFILE%\jagexcache\jagexlauncher\runescape into Explorer's address bar and open runescape.prm in Notepad. If you can't save, make sure the game is closed and try again. OS X On OS X the configuration is stored in the file Runescape.app/Contents/Info.plist To edit this file open Terminal and type the following: open -a TextEdit /Applications/RuneScape.app/Contents/Info.plist Changing the client to play Beta/OSR/RSC After opening the .prm/.plist file from above, find the line that says: -Dcom.jagex.config=http://www.runescape.com/k=3/l=$(Language:0)/jav_config.ws Now change it to the following: *'Beta:' -Dcom.jagex.config=http://world200.runescape.com/jav_config.ws *'Old School:' -Dcom.jagex.config=http://oldschool.runescape.com/jav_config.ws *'Classic:' -Dcom.jagex.config=http://classic3.runescape.com/jav_config.ws If you don't want to change this repeatedly for different versions, do the following: #Go to %USERPROFILE%\jagexcache\jagexlauncher #Make another folder and called "beta"/"oldschool"/"classic" (whatever version applies) #Copy the .prm file from %USERPROFILE%\jagexcache\jagexlauncher\runescape and paste it to the previous folder #Rename the file to be the same as the folder #Edit the .prm line as shown above #Go to wherever the client shortcut is and make a copy #Right click the copy and select "Properties" #At the shortcut tab, find the box next to the words "Target:". I should display "C:\Users\User\jagexcache\jagexlauncher\bin\JagexLauncher.exe runescape" or similar #Change "runescape" to the same name as the folder from step 2. #Click OK. Configuration options Increasing maximum heap usage You can increase the amount of maximum heap the RuneScape client uses and it is often a recommended step in troubleshooting on the official Forum. To do this, change every instance of -Xmx384m in the configuration file to a higher number (-Xmx512m or -Xmx1024m is recommended). ''NOTE: Allocating too much memory to the heap can cause game instability. If, after increasing the amount of maximum heap, your client begins to crash to desktop, decrease the maximum heap size and try again. -Xmx512m is generally considered a safe heap size.'' Using a different garbage collector You can optionally choose a different garbage collector for the Runescape client to use. This will potentially improve map loading times, and decrease lag caused by . To make the changes to your Client's configuration file: * Remove every instance of the following flags -XX:CompileThreshold=1500 -Xincgc -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+UseParNewGC * Add the following flags: -XX:+DisableExplicitGC -XX:+AggressiveOpts -XX:+UseAdaptiveGCBoundary -XX:MaxGCPauseMillis=500 -XX:SurvivorRatio=16 -XX:+UseParallelGC SSL Connectivity Enabling SSL connectivity will help you if you're connecting via a restrictive network, proxy, or firewall. To do this add the flag to the configuration file: -Dhttps.protocols=TLSv1,TLSv1.1,TLSv1.2 Use on Linux Create an executable sh file and add the following to it (you must have 7zipinstalled before running): #!/bin/sh CLIENT_LINK="http://www.runescape.com/c=lbAPNlubEYM/downloads/runescape.dmg" GAME_LOC="$HOME/jagexcache/runescape/bin" # temporary directory used by the script: its contents will be deleted. RS_TMP="$HOME/rstmp39383" # Check if 7zip is installed (required to extract the DMG) if [ ! -f /usr/bin/7z ]; then echo "It appears you do not have '7zip' installed, which is required to extract the download. To install it, run: \n\nsudo apt-get install p7zip-full" exit fi if [ ! -d $GAME_LOC ]; then # Create the directory for the client mkdir -p $GAME_LOC # Make a temporary folder to store extracted files mkdir $RS_TMP cd $RS_TMP wget -q $CLIENT_LINK # Extract the downloadable Mac client and the hfs file to get the jar and icon 7z e runescape.dmg 2> /dev/null 7z e 0.hfs -y 2> /dev/null # Move the required files to the client directory created earlier mv jagexappletviewer.{jar,png} $GAME_LOC cd ~ # Delete the temporary folder rm -rf $RS_TMP fi # Run the client java -Djava.class.path="$GAME_LOC/jagexappletviewer.jar" -Dcom.jagex.config=http://www.runescape.com/k=3/l=en/jav_config.ws jagexappletviewer "$GAME_LOC" > /dev/null Alternative Use on Linux It is possible to use the windows client on linux systems as follows: # Download the windows client (Runescape.msi) from the RuneScape website # Rename it to a zip file (eg RuneScape.zip) # Extract RsLauncher.cab from the zip file # Rename RsLauncher.cab to RsLauncher.zip # Extract JagexAppletViewerJarFile.XXXXXXXX_XXXX_XXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX from RsLauncher.zip (X is a hex digit) # Rename JagexAppletViewerJarFile.XXXXXXXX_XXXX_XXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX to jagexappletviewer.jar # Extract JagexAppletViewerPngFile from RsLauncher.zip # Rename JagexAppletViewerPngFile to jagexappletviewer.png # Copy jagexappletviewer.jar to ~/.jagex/runescape/bin/jagexappletviewer.jar # Copy jagexappletviewer.png to ~/.jagex/runescape/images/jagexappletviewer.png # Copy the following 3 lines into a text file called runrs.sh in your home directory: #!/bin/bash cd ~ /usr/bin/java -Xmx256m -Djava.class.path=$HOME/.jagex/runescape/bin/jagexappletviewer.jar -Dcom.jagex.config=$"http://www.runescape.com/k=3/l=en/jav_config.ws" jagexappletviewer $USERNAME/.jagex/runescape/images Everything from "/usr" to "/images" is a single command line in the script file. You can also increase the memory allocation (-XmxNNNm where NNN is a number) if you want. See "man java". 12. Make runrs.sh file executable (chmod a+x ~/runrs.sh) 13. From a terminal. ~/runrs.sh 14. You may also need to create the following directories: ~/.jagex_cache_32 ~/.jagex_cache_32/runescape ~/c: ---- You could also get the client to be installed by downloading the program Wine and using it to install the client. (confirmed for Debian Squid, and it also works out-of-the-box on Linux Mint 12 with Cinnamon, though not with XFCE4 (and maybe some other DE's). More confirmation needed) UNIX/Linux Client Port As of 29 October 2011 a player has ported the official client to run on any UNIX platform with all the settings working, along with a menu entry in common desktop environments like GNOME2/Mate, GNOME-Shell, KDE, LXDE, XFCE and Unity. Inside the file "share/configs/settings.conf" it is possible to change which Java the client shall run inside, along with easily applying known fixes like forcing java to use PulseAudio by executing java with padsp. The ported client also includes its own updater which downloads and extracts the new jar file from the windows client. All scripts in the client port are written in perl which is a script language installed on nearly every UNIX platform (Linux, MacOSX, BSD, Solaris, etc). The installation instructions are available in the linux community thread page 323 on the runescape forums: "Community - Linux" or on the projects GitHub page You can install the client directly by running this command in the terminal. Linux 32bit installer: wget http://dl.dropbox.$(echo -e "\x63\x6f\x6d" )/u/11631899/RSU/RSU-linux-installer.run.zip && unzip RSU-linux-installer.run.zip Linux 64bit installer: wget http://dl.dropbox.$(echo -e "\x63\x6f\x6d" )/u/11631899/RSU/RSU-linux-x64-installer.run.zip && unzip RSU-linux-x64-installer.run.zip Then run the RSU-linux-installer.run (or RSU-linux-x64-installer.run if you're on a 64bit linux) and follow the installation instructions. The installer will create menu entries for the client and updater. Alternatively you can run the file named "runescape" (inside the client directory) directly to launch the client (or run it from terminal for debugging info) and run "updater" to update the jagexappletviewer.jar file or the scripts. As of version 4.0.0 of the Client port, a graphical launcher have been added for easy access to the RuneScape News, Main RuneScape, Old School RuneScape, Updater and the Settings Editor. This was to avoid flooding the users game section with different RuneScape Client entries. As of the 14th November 2013 a link to the RSU-Client was added to the RuneScape download page with a disclaimer by Jagex in order to make it easier for Linux users to access the game, in turn making it a semi "official" Linux client. Java on Linux There are two main versions of Java available, OpenJDK and Oracle. For each, version 6 or version 7 can be used. There may be issues associated with some versions, for example oracle versions 1.7 may work only in software mode, while 1.6 will work in OpenGL (which is preferred.). OpenJDK-7 should also work in OpenGL. To install OpenJDK version 7 on Ubuntu 12.10, type in a terminal: sudo apt-get install openjdk-7-jre It is possible to install a version of Java specially for the game client, so that it doesn't need to change the Java used by other applications on the operating system. This can be done for example by downloading and installing the Oracle Java packages without using the OS package manager. It can then be installed in its own directory, for example /usr/lib/jvm/jre1.7.0_13/, and then for the simple script above, the final "run the client" line the following would be used instead of just "java": /usr/lib/jvm/jre1.7.0_13/bin/java Changelog *'1.0.0' - Initial release. *'1.0.1' - Fixed bug where Vista and 7 users need to disable UAC to be able to install client, added an options bar with a language setting on top. *'1.0.2' - Uses its own interface instead of the default Windows style for the language setting. Client automatically removes the languages menu and copyright notification upon log in. *'1.0.4' - Client scrollbar changed. *'1.1.0' - Client update on 17 October. *'1.2.0' - Possibly unsuccessful attempt to remedy lag problems after the bot nuke event. *'1.2.3' - Fixed the removal of the languages menu and copyright notifications when logging in on Linux and Mac, plus providing a direct link for the jagexappletviewer.jar for use by custom clients like the RSU-Client and other Linux Clients. *'1.2.4' - The client may now be launched directly from the website. *'1.2.5' - Added support for the Local timestamps in chat box Interface setting. *'1.2.6' - Fixed an issue that prevented use on mobile networks. *'1.2.7' - Fixed scrollbars in adverts. Trivia * Previously, if you dragged a desktop icon of a website on the old client, the program could be used to browse any website. * The client source bundle (jagexlauncher-src.tar) consists of 7.826.577 (7.8 million) lines of code. This includes 89 lines of C++ code for the Jagex Launcher itself, and approximately 7.8 million lines of Oracle's JDK. * After the release of the Crucible, the client would force players to log out after briefly logging in. It was fixed shortly after. References fi:Game Client Category:Game info